Ich liebe dich, Ungarn
by Vievin
Summary: Poroszország búcsúlevele Magyarországnak 1947, február 25-én. A halála napján. "Zsebre vágva a borítékot futott el a magyar háza felé. Még a kapuban a lányba botlott, az csodálkozva bámult rá, mit keres itt. - Ezt Gilbert írta, neked. – A kezébe nyomta a levelet, aztán már ott sem volt, Magyarország értetlenül nézett utána."


Előre is elnézést kérek érzelgős!Poroszkánkért, de így a jó :3

* * *

_„Teuer* Elizabeta!_

_Szeretlek. Nem tudtam elmondani soha, de szeretlek. Amikor, még régen, rájöttem, hogy valójában nem fiú, hanem lány vagy (bár ezt te akkor határozottan tagadtad), Hatalmasságom csak meglepődött, ugyanúgy csupán barátként gondoltam rád, hisz' olyan vadul, fiúsan viselkedtél még, hogy nem tudtam rád, mint nőre gondolni, még az ötletet is nevetségesnek találtam. Aztán, amikor jött az a felfuvalkodott osztrák ficsúr, és te elkezdtél női ruhákat hordani a kedvéért, valami a szívembe markolt, és könnyek perdültek a szememből, amikor láttam az iránta való rajongást a szemedben. Persze próbáltam alakítani a hatalmas, megállíthatatlan, istenkirály Poroszországot, és letöröltem a könnyeimet, még mielőtt bárki meglátta volna, de a szívemre nem létezett zsebkendő, ingujj. Az ezüst cseppek azonban lemosták szememről, szívemről a hályogot, rájöttem: szerelmes vagyok beléd. (Azt hiszem, akkor bolondultam meg, amikor Barcaság miatt úgy elvertél a serpenyőddel.) Láttalak a miatt a maszkos idióta miatt testileg összetörni, de még akkor is, tele horzsolásokkal, sebekkel, szakadt ruhában is képes voltál reménykedni, erősnek lenni. Odaadtam a köpenyem, hogy bekötözhesd vele magad, de titokban arra vágytam, bárcsak én érinthetném puha bőröd, törölhetném le gyengéden a vért gesztenyeszín tincseidről, fedhetném el fehér és kék anyaggal sebeidet. Átkoztam smaragdszínű szemeidet, hogy megbabonázták Hatalmasságomat, és átkoztam saját magam, hogy hagytam magam megbabonázni. Valahol mélyen belül mégsem bántam, hogy azon a napon, a magas várfal tövében beléd botlottam. Aztán, amikor hívtalak vadászni, nem jöttél, pedig Nagyságom nem is vadat akart cserkészni, hanem téged. Úgy gondoltam, miközben az őzet hajtjuk, elkápráztatlak, elcsábítalak attól a lenyalt hajú idiótától. Akkor már nem láttam olyan élesen vonásaid, a sok olvasástól megromlott amúgy sem tökéletes szemem (hisz' albínó voltam...), de így valahogy még szebbnek tűntél. De te már zöld ruhácskád előtt fehér köténnyel söprögettél Roderich háza előtt, és nem jöttél velem. Zöld, fehér... Már csak a piros hiányzik, hogy nemzetiszínben ragyogjál. A vér is vörös... Ezek a gondolatok jártak a fejemben egész este. Aztán jött az osztrák örökösödési háború. Hatalmasságom minden dühömet kiélte Ausztrián, aztán jöttél te, és visszahúztam karmaim. (Az más kérdés, hogy aztán Szilézia mégis az enyém lett, az a diplomatáknak volt köszönhető.) Láttam, mi történt 1848-ban. Erős, szabad voltál, gesztenyebarna tincseid versenyt lobbantak a kezedben tartott nemzetiszín zászlóval, tarka lovad szinte repült alattad, smaragdszín szemeidben szabadság villant, nem tudtam levenni rólad a szemem. Aztán láttam Világost. Még így, megtépázva, megalázva is gyönyörű voltál. Szavaid merészek, szemtelenek voltak, nyíltan Oroszország arcába köptél. „Rohadék albínó!" kiáltottad még akkor is, amikor a lila szemű a sárba taposott. Rohadék albínó... Hang és könnyek nélkül sírtam ékköves kardomra támaszkodva az ágyúgolyóktól és lovak patájától felszaggatott csatamezőn. Az ezüst cirádák a markolaton épp olyan színűek voltak, mint a hajam és bőröm, a markolatgomb rubintja mintha a szemem tükrözte volna vissza. Engem is utálnál, csak mert albínó vagyok? Erről van szó: utálsz, Magyarország? Ezt kérdeztem magamtól egész éjjel, és reggelre úgy döntöttem, látnom kell téged, beszélnem kell veled. Ám akkor már szigorú őrizet alatt voltál, módom sem lett volna egy szót szólni hozzád, de a félsz is szorongatott hosszú, fekete ujjaival. Akkor és ott egy „igen" összetört volna. Aztán megtette. Amikor 1867-ben összeházasodtál Ausztriával, engem is meghívtál, tanúnak. Tagjaimra szmokingot erőltettem, arcomra mosolyt, s mikor megláttalak abban a gyönyörű, fehér ruhában, a virág a hajadban még szebb volt, mint egyébkor, mégis tudtam, hogy nem Hatalmasságomnak öltöztél fel így, hanem Ausztriának és Ferenc Józsefnek. Szinte leplezetlen gyűlölettel és valljuk be, irigységgel néztem újdonsült férjed, szememből alig láthatóan vörös könny csordult, mikor megcsókoltad, az esküvői harangok zúgása még ott visszhangzik fülemben viharos éjszakákon. De neked csak jót hozott ez a házasság: nagyon gyorsan kezdtél fejlődni, miután Ausztria fojtogatása szerető öleléssé alakult. Ismét virágba borultál, utoljára Mátyás idejében láttalak ilyennek. Alaposan meg is erősödtél (néha még mindig érzem néhány serpenyőütésedet a tarkómon) és Tökéletességem fantommosollyal fordult vissza teendőihez._

_Aztán jött az I. világháború, amikor Fenségességem Bruderrel meg a férjeddel összefogva próbáltuk legyőzni a kis Szerbiát, de Oroszország és az antant is belépett a küzdelembe, az egyenlőtlen ismét egyenlőtlenné vált és végül elfújtak minket, mint az elszáradt margaréta szirmait. Kegyetlenül szenvedtünk mindketten, Hatalmasságom még az államformáját is kénytelen volt megváltoztatni, neked pedig ott volt Trianon. Mikor aláírtad, hogy elismered, hogy felszeleteltek, láttam, hogy meg-megreszketsz az elfojtott fájdalomkiáltástól és könnyektől, de nem tudtam segíteni, fantomország volt már csupán Nagyságom. Aztán jött a férfi, aki mindannyiunknak szabadságot és hatalmat ígért. Adolf Hitler._

_A gátlástalan és minden bizonnyal őrült katonai vezető, a fasiszta diktátor, és még sorolhatnám rá a kevéssé sem szép jelzőket. Szabadságot és hatalmat ígért, de rabságot és nyomort hozott magával. Engem, a hatalmas Poroszországot összevont Németországgal és újra felosztott, majd háborúba kényszerített minket. Persze Lud hitt benne, még akkor is, amikor Hatalmasságom már tisztán látta, hogy itt a vég. Próbáltam megállítani a Valkűr Hadművelettel, a Farkasveremben elhelyezett bomba is nekem volt köszönhető, de elbuktam. Aztán majdnem egy évvel később, a szövetségesek megint letaroltak minket. A végső pillanatban maga Hitler is elismerte, a Harmadik Birodalom tévedés volt, és számára nincs más út, mint a halál. Agyonlőtte magát 1945 áprilisában._

_A második világháborúnak vége. Tökéletességem ideje is lejárt. A Szövetséges Ellenőrző Bizottság elrendelte a halálom, a határozat szövegét annyiszor elolvastam, hogy fejből tudom már. 1947. február 25-én, este hat órakor véget és a nagy múltú Porosz Hercegség, Porosz Királyság, Porosz Szabadállam, Gilbert Beilschmidt, nevezd Fenségességemet, ahogy akarod. Sosem tudom elmondani, amit mindig is akartam: szeretlek._

_Ich liebe dich, Ungarn._

_Hatalmasságom, Poroszország, 1947. február 25."_

Poroszország letette a tollat, megigazítva szemüvegét – hülye holmi, az öccse kényszerítette rá – kotorászott boríték után. Mikor megtalálta, beletette a levelet, ráírta: „Magyarországnak" és az asztalra tette, majd kilépett dolgozószobájából.

- Mehetünk – mondta a rá váró Franciaországnak és Amerikának.

Németország szinte berobbant a porosz szobájába, még beszélni szeretett volna vele, mielőtt a Bizottság elviszi, de úgy látszik, elkésett. Aztán az asztalon észrevett valamit. Egy boríték volt az, rajta Erzsébet nevével.

- Mein Gott, Bruder... – mormolta elmosolyodva: igaz, hogy bátyja próbálta titkolni előle, de a vak is láthatta, hogy fülig belezúgott a magyar lányba. Ez biztosan a búcsúlevele... Zsebre vágva a borítékot futott el a magyar háza felé. Még a kapuban a lányba botlott, az csodálkozva bámult rá, mit keres itt.

- Ezt Gilbert írta, neked. – A kezébe nyomta a levelet, aztán már ott sem volt, Magyarország értetlenül nézett utána.

- Már megint mit akar az az idióta? – morogta magában, miközben felszakította a ragasztást.

Könnyes szemmel nézett fel a lágyan zizegő papírlapokról, a távolba meredve értegette az olvasottakat. Visszanézett a sötétkék tintával írt sorok közé – épp olyan színű, mint a köpeny, amit akkor dobott rá, még most is megvan egy darabja – és megakadt a szeme a kivégzés időpontján. Este hat. A falon ketyegő óra fél hatot mutatott. Ha siet, még odaér. A hallban azonban egyenesen belefutott Oroszországba.

- Hová, hová, Jelizavéta? – kérdezte gyerekes hangján, de a magyar lány csak kikerülte.

- Most az egyszer nem tudnál békén hagyni, Ivan? Dolgom van, méghozzá elég sürgős és fontos dolgom. És a nevem Erzsébet. – Azzal kifutott.

Azon a réten (talán pont itt volt az, amikor...? Lehetséges.) a már rengeteg ártatlan (és kevésbé ártatlan) vérével bemocskolt falnál már ott állt Poroszország, keze hátrakötve, mégis lehunyt szemmel, nyugodtan várta a halált. Saját szívverése a fülében dobogott, ám ekkor egy hangot hallott. Lehetséges...? Isten meghallgatta volna a kérését?

- Várjatok egy kicsit! – kiáltott Magyarország Amerikának, aki épp meghúzta volna a ravaszt.

- Öt percet kapsz – intett, mire a lány elmosolyodva futott a poroszhoz.

- Az utolsó pillanatban jöttem – vigyorgott rá, a másik csak kikerekedett szemekkel nézett rá.

- Hogyhogy itt vagy? – szegezte neki a kérdést, de Erzsébet sértődött pillantását látva gyorsan visszakozott. – Úgy értem, még nem tájékoztattak senkit a kivégzésről, persze Ludot kivéve.

- Olvastam a leveledet – vont vállat könnyedén Magyarország, mire a porosz arca a fehér egy érdekes árnyalatát vette fel.

- O-olvastad... a levelemet? – kérdezte. T-tudod, egy csomó baromságot írtam össze benne, és legalább a felét nem gondoltam komolyan... – dadogta egyre vörösödő képpel a hatalmas, megállíthatatlan, istenkirály Poroszország. A másik csak nevetett, és homlokon csókolta, mire az arca konkrétan kigyulladt.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem tudom megállítani, hidd el, szívesen megtenném – bökött Amerika felé, aki alig leplezett vigyorral szemlélte a jelenetet úgy tíz méterről – most megyek.

- Várj! – szólt utána a fiú, Erzsébet meglepve nézett rá.

- A zsebemben... találsz egy virágot. Az a tiéd. – A lány gyorsan megtalálta – egy margaréta volt – egy pillanatig merőn nézett az albínóra, majd kis pír kúszott orcáira, a hajába tűzte. Újra megcsókolta, ezúttal az ajkain, ebben a csókban benne volt minden magyar szenvedélye.

- Viszlát, Gilbert – suttogta. – Örökké őrizni fogom.

Elfutott, nem akarta végignézni a halálát. Már távol járt, amikor pisztolydörrenés hangját sodorta felé a gyenge szellő, lábai szinte akaratlanul vitték vissza a kivégzés – milyen csúf szó! – helyszínére. Már senki nem volt ott, csak egy vérfolt a földön jelezte, hogy tizenöt perce egy ország meghalt itt. Egy könnycsepp hagyta el szemét, a feltámadó szél a kezében tartott margaréta narancsszín szirmai közé fújta, az alkony fényében úgy ragyogott, mint egy bizonyos rubinszín szem. Magyarország csodálkozva nézte a vöröslő cseppet, amit utolsó erejével még felcsókolt a nap heve, majd hirtelen egy kéz érintését érezte vállán, fülébe suttogó szavakat:

- Ich liebe dich, Ungarn. – Hátranézett, de senkit nem látott. Elmosolyodva tűzte újra barna hajába a virágot.

- Én is téged, Poroszország – suttogta.

* * *

*A német szavak jegyzéke (elnézést kérek, ha valamit helytelenül írtam volna, Google fordító tanított németül):

Teuer: drága

Ich liebe dich, Ungarn: Szeretlek, Magyarország

Mein Gott: Istenem

Bruder: (fiú)testvér

~Vievin, 2013. július 31., augusztus 1.


End file.
